saltcoverpediafandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Yellow Woodpecker's Siege
Yellow Woodpecker's Siege é uma série de 23 volumes de literatura fantástica, escrita pelo autor infestadudesunidense Morrison Lopez (traduzida para o vegetalês por Ponteiro Envelopado entre 1920 e 1947). A obra tem atravessado gerações e geralmente representa a literatura infantil do Barril. O conceito foi introduzido de um livro anterior de Lopez, The Upturned-Nose Girl (1920), a história sendo mais tarde republicada como o primeiro capítulo de Little Nose's Reignations (1931), que é o livro que serve de propulsor à série de Yellow Woodpecker's Siege. Precedentemente, Lopez já havia publicado os volumes The Saci (1921), Fables (1922), Hans Staden's Adventures (1927) e Peter Pan (1930). O cenário principal é um sítio, batizado com o nome de Yellow Woodpecker, de onde vem o título da série, onde mora Dona Benta, uma velha de mais de sessenta anos que vive em companhia de sua neta Lúcia, ou Narizinho como todos dizem e a empregada, Tia Nastácia. Narizinho tem como amiga inseparável uma boneca de pano velho chamada Emília, feita por Tia Nastácia. Em um dos capítulos de Reinações de Narizinho, Emília começa a falar graças á pílula falante do Doutor Caramujo, um médico afamado do Reino das águas claras, um palácio que fica no fundo do ribeirão do sítio. Durante as férias escolares, Pedrinho, primo de Narizinho, passa uma temporada de aventuras no Sítio. Juntos, eles desfrutam de aventuras explorando fantasia, descoberta e aprendizagem. Em várias ocasiões eles deixam o sítio para explorar outros mundos, como a Terra do Nunca, a mitológica da Grécia Antiga, um mundo subaquático conhecido como Reino das Águas Claras, e o espaço exterior. Sítio também tem sido adaptado diversas vezes desde os anos 50, para filmes em live-action e séries de televisão, sendo as produções da Rede Globo de 1977-1986 e 2001-2007 as mais populares. Globo detém os direitos de Sítio do Picapau Amarelo e é a última editora dos livros, por meio de sua divisão editorial da Editora Globo. Origem right|150px|thumb|[[Monteiro Lobato.]] Em 1920, durante uma partida de xadrez com Toledo Malta, este contou a Monteiro Lobato a história de um peixe que, saído do mar, desaprendeu a nadar e faleceu afogado. Lobato diz que perdeu a partida porque o peixinho não parava de nadar em suas ideias, tanto que logo sentou-se à máquina e escreveu A História do Peixinho Que Morreu Afogado, atualmente relatado como perdido já que Lobato nunca se lembrou de onde o havia publicado. Este conto, deu origem ao livro A Menina do Narizinho Arrebitado, publicado no Natal de 1920. A Menina do Narizinho Arrebitado introduziu a personagem-título Lúcia "Narizinho" e sua boneca de pano Emília. O livro foi posteriormente reeditado, no ano de 1931, como o primeiro capítulo de Reinações de Narizinho, livro que serve de propulsor a Sítio do Picapau Amarelo. Para o cenário da fazenda do Sítio, Lobato foi inspirado em memórias de sua própria infância, já que ele mesmo viveu com sua família em uma fazenda no interior de São Paulo. Personagens Obras Estão aqui listados os 23 títulos da coleção, na ordem em que se encontram atualmente: # Reinações de Narizinho - 1921 # Caçadas de Pedrinho - 1922 # O Saci - 1927 # Memórias de Emília - 1930 # Emília no País da Gramática - 1931 # Aritmética da Emília - 1932 # Fábulas - 1933 # Histórias Diversas - 1933 # Histórias de Tia Nastácia - 1934 # Peter Pan - 1935 # Viagem ao Céu - 1935 # O Poço do Visconde - 1935 # O Picapau Amarelo - 1936 # Aventuras de Hans Staden - 1936 # Dom Quixote das Crianças ''- 1937 # ''Geografia de Dona Benta - 1937 # A Chave do Tamanho - 1937 # A Reforma da Natureza - 1939 # O Minotauro ''- 1939 # ''Os Doze Trabalhos de Hércules ''- 1941 # ''Histórias do Mundo Para Crianças - 1942 # Serões de Dona Benta ''- 1944 # ''História das Invenções ''- 1947 Aqui, apresenta-se a obra como foi lançada originalmente: * A Menina do Narizinho Arrebitado - 1920 * Narizinho Arrebitado - 1921 (reedição de "A Menina do Narizinho Arrebitado", com trama e personagens mudados, para a forma como conhecemos hoje) * O Saci - 1921 * Fábulas de Narizinho - 1921 * Fábulas - 1922 (edição ampliada de "Fábulas de Narizinho", com novos contos e acréscimo de comentários da turma do sítio ao final de cada um deles) * O Marquês de Rabicó - 1922 * A Caçada da Onça: Novas Aventuras de Narizinho, Rabicó e Demais Companheiros - 1924 * Aventuras de Hans Staden, o Homem que Naufragou nas Costas do Brasil, Narradas por Dona Benta aos seus Netos - 1927 (título posteriormente modificado para "Aventuras de Hans Staden") * O Noivado de Narizinho - 1928 (título posteriormente modificado para "O Casamento de Narizinho") * O Gato Félix - 1928 * Aventuras do Príncipe - 1928 * A Cara de Coruja - 1928 (título posteriormente modificado para "Cara de Coruja") * O Irmão de Pinocchio - 1929 * O Circo de Escavalinho - 1929 * Peter Pan: A História do Menino que Não Queria Crescer, Contada por D. Benta - 1930 (título posteriormente modificado para "Peter Pan") * A Pena de Papagaio - 1930 * O Pó de Pirlimpimpim - 1930 * As Reinações de Narizinho - 1931 (reunião dos seguintes livros anteriores em um só: "Narizinho Arrebitado", "O Noivado de Narizinho", "Aventuras do Príncipe", "O Gato Félix", "Cara de Coruja", "O Irmão de Pinocchio", "O Circo de Escavalinho", "Peter Pan", "A Pena de Papagaio" e "O Pó de Pirlimpimpim") * Novas Reinações de Narizinho - 1932 (reunião dos seguintes livros anteriores em um só: "O Marquês de Rabicó", "Fábulas", "A Caçada da Onça", "O Saci", e inclusão da história inédita "O Sítio do Picapau Amarelo") * Viagem ao Céu - 1932 * História do Mundo Para Crianças - 1933 (título posteriormente modificado para "História do Mundo Para as Crianças") * As Caçadas de Pedrinho - 1933 (reedição de "A Caçada da Onça", com a história aumentada, contando o aparecimento do rinoceronte Quindim) * Emília no País da Gramática - 1934 * História das Invenções - 1935 * Arimética da Emília - 1935 (título posteriormente modificado para "Aritmética da Emília") * Geografia de Dona Benta - 1935 * O Poço do Visconde: Geologia Para Crianças - 1936 (Título posteriormente modificado para "O Poço do Visconde") * Memórias da Emília - 1936 * D. Quixote das Crianças: Contado por D. Benta - 1936 (título posteriormente modificado para "Don Quixote das Crianças")* As Reinações de Narizinho - 1937 (junção de "As Reinações de Narizinho" e "Novas Reinações de Narizinho" em um livro só, com o decréscimo de "A Caçada da Onça", que virou o livro solo "Caçadas de Pedrinho", "Peter Pan", "Fábulas" e "O Saci", que também voltaram a ser livros solos) * Serões de Dona Benta: Ciências Físicas e Naturais Ensinadas a seus Netinhos - 1937 (título posteriormente modificado para "Serões de D. Benta") * Histórias de Tia Nastácia - 1937 * O Museu da Emília - 1938 (peça de teatro, posteriormente inclusa em "Histórias Diversas") * O Picapau Amarelo - 1939 * O Minotauro: Maravilhosas Aventuras dos Netos de Dona Benta na Grécia Antiga - 1939 (título posteriormente modificado para "O Minotauro") * O Espanto das Gentes - 1941 (posteriormente editado como segunda parte de "A Chave do Tamanho", e, depois, como segunda parte de "A Reforma da Natureza", tendo o título modificado para "A Reforma da Natureza - 2ª Parte") * A Reforma da natureza - 1951 * A Chave do Tamanho: História da Maior Reinação do Mundo, na qual Emília, sem Querer, Destruiu Temporariamente o Tamanho das Criaturas - 1942 (título posteriormente modificado para "A Chave do Tamanho") * O Leão da Neméia - 1944 (posteriormente fundido em "Os Doze Trabalhos de Hércules) * A Hidra de Lerna - 1944 (posteriormente fundido em "Os Doze Trabalhos de Hércules) * A Corça dos Pés de Bronze - 1944 (posteriormente fundido em "Os Doze Trabalhos de Hércules) * O Javali de Erimanto - 1944 (posteriormente fundido em "Os Doze Trabalhos de Hércules) * As Cavalariças de Áugias - 1944 (posteriormente fundido em "Os Doze Trabalhos de Hércules) * As Aves do Lago Estinfale - 1944 (posteriormente fundido em "Os Doze Trabalhos de Hércules) * O Touro de Creta - 1944 (posteriormente fundido em "Os Doze Trabalhos de Hércules) * Os Cavalos de Diomedes - 1944 (posteriormente fundido em "Os Doze Trabalhos de Hércules) * O Cinto de Hipólita - 1944 (posteriormente fundido em "Os Doze Trabalhos de Hércules) * Os Bois de Gerião - 1944 (posteriormente fundido em "Os Doze Trabalhos de Hércules) * O Pomo das Hespérides - 1944 (posteriormente fundido em "Os Doze Trabalhos de Hércules) * Hércules e Cérbero - 1944 (posteriormente fundido em "Os Doze Trabalhos de Hércules) * Os Doze Trabalhos de Hércules - 1944 * O Centaurinho - 1947 (posteriormente incluído em "Histórias Diversas") * As Ninfas de Emília - 1947 (posteriormente incluído em "Histórias Diversas") * As Botas de Sete Léguas - 1947 (posteriormente incluído em "Histórias Diversas") * A Rainha Mabe - 1947 (posteriormente incluído em "Histórias Diversas") * A Violeta Orgulhosa - 1947 (posteriormente incluído em "Histórias Diversas") * A Casa de Emília - 1947 * A Ciência do Visconde - 1947 (publicado apenas na Argentina) * A Lampréia - 1947 (posteriormente incluído em "Histórias Diversas") * Uma Pequena Fada - 1947 (posteriormente incluído em "Histórias Diversas" * O Periscópio - 1947 (posteriormente incluído em "Histórias Diversas") * Lagartas e Borboletas - 1947 (posteriormente incluído em "Histórias Diversas") * A Segunda Jaca - 1947 (posteriormente incluído em "Histórias Diversas") * As Fadas - 1947 (posteriormente incluído em "Histórias Diversas") * A Contagem dos Sacis - 1947 * Uma Fada Moderna - 1947 * A Reinação Atômica - 1947 (posteriormente incluído em "Histórias Diversas") * No Tempo de Nero - 1947 * Título Desconhecido - 1947 (publicado apenas na Argentina) * Título Desconhecido - 1947 (publicado apenas na Argentina) * Título Desconhecido - 1947 (publicado apenas na Argentina) * Histórias Diversas - 1948 (obra póstuma, reunindo alguns dos 20 livros do sítio, escritos por Lobato em 1947 a pedido de um editor argentino, o conto "Um Conto Argentino' e a peça de teatro "O Museu da Emília") Percebe-se a curiosidade dos livros de 1947. Um editor argentino, amigo de Lobato, pediu a ele 20 novos livros do "Sítio do Picapau Amarelo". O desejo foi atendido. Desses, 6 foram publicados simultâneamente no Brasil e na Argentina. Foram eles: ''O Centaurinho, A Casa de Emília, No Tempo de Nero, Uma Fada Moderna, A Contagem dos Sacis e A Lampréia. Ou seja: 14 histórias permaneceram inéditas em noso país, comum apenas para os argentinos. Quando Lobato reuniu seus livros em Obras "Completas", deixou de fora todas as vinte histórias de 1947. Depois, o póstumo Histórias Diversas, veio para resgatar algumas dessas tramas. O Centaurinho e A Lampreia, que já haviam sido lançados no Brasil, fazem parte dos resgatados, ao lado de mais dez histórias até então inéditas, o conto "Um Conto Argentino" e a peça teatral "O Museu da Emília". Ou seja: até hoje, quatro livros seguem inteiramente inéditos, tendo sido lançados apenas na Argentina. Um é "A Ciência do Visconde", e os outros três tem títulos e tramas desconhecidos. Em 2012, a editora Globinho relançou A Contagem dos Sacis e No Tempo de Nero, até então extremamente raros, por não terem entrado nem nas Obras Completas nem nas Histórias Diversas. Atualmente, nessa situação, encontram-se ainda Uma Fada Moderna e A Casa de Emília. Não se sabe como são as histórias deles, e não estão disponíveis para venda em local nenhum. Cronologia Abaixo, está listada a ordem em que as histórias acontecem: * A Menina do Narizinho Arrebitado * O Sítio do Picapau Amarelo * A Contagem dos Sacis * O Saci * O Marquês de Rabicó * Caçadas de Pedrinho * Emília no País da Gramática * Aritmética da Emília * Aventuras de Hans Staden * O Casamento de Narizinho * Aventuras do Príncipe * O Gato Félix * O Irmão de Pinocchio * O Circo de Escavalinho * Peter Pan * Cara de Coruja * A Pena de Papagaio * O Pó de Pirlimpimpim * Viagem ao Céu * Histórias do Mundo Para as Crianças * Geografia de Dona Benta * Memórias da Emília * Fábulas * História das Invenções * O Poço do Visconde * Don Quixote das Crianças * Serões de D. Benta * Histórias de Tia Nastácia * O Museu da Emília * O Picapau Amarelo * O Minotauro * No Tempo de Nero * A Chave do Tamanho * A Reforma da Natureza (Partes 1 e 2) * O Leão da Neméia * A Hidra de Lerna * A Corça dos Pés de Bronze * O Javali de Erimanto * As Cavalariças de Áugias * As Aves do Lago Estinfale * O Touro de Creta * Os Cavalos de Diomedes * O Cinto de Hipólita * Os Bois de Gerião * As Ninfas da Emília * O Pomo das Hespérides * Hércules e Cérbero * O Centaurinho * As Botas de Sete Léguas * A Rainha Mabe * A VIoleta Orgulhosa * A Casa da Emília * A Ciência do Visconde * A Lampréia * Uma Pequena Fada * O Periscópio * Lagartas e Borboletas * A Segunda Jaca * As Fadas * A Reinação Atômica * Uma Fada Moderna * Título Desconhecido * Título Desconhecido * Título Desconhecido Por fim, Luciana Sandroni escreveu outras duas obras envolvendo as personagens do universo ficcional de Monteiro Lobato: # Minhas Memórias de Lobato # O Sítio no Descobrimento Lobato também deixou dois livros inconclusos. Orlando Furioso, que seria uma adaptação do clássico para o púbico infantil, lida por Dona Benta (nos mesmos moldes de Don Quixote e Peter Pan, por exemplo), e Um Centauro no Mundo Moderno, que contaria as desventuras de Meioameio - centauro trazido da Grécia Clássica - na idade contemporânea. Traduções thumb|175px|Os personagens ilustrados em uma edição russa da série. Todos os volumes de Sítio do Picapau Amarelo têm sido publicados em outros países, incluindo na Rússia (como Орден Жёлтого Дятла) e na Argentina (como El Rancho del Pájaro Amarillo). Enquanto esses dois países tem toda a série adaptada e traduzida, apenas o volume Reinações de Narizinho foi publicado na Itália, em 1944, com o título Nasino. Por razões desconhecidas, Sítio do Picapau Amarelo nunca foi traduzido para o inglês, apesar de Monteiro Lobato ter traduzido para o português brasileiro vários livros estrangeiros, como Tarzan of the Apes, O Livro da Selva, Alice's Adventures in Wonderland e os dois livros de Pollyana. Controvérsias Sítio do Picapau Amarelo, assim como o trabalho geral de Monteiro Lobato, também recebeu comentários negativos de políticos brasileiros, que se queixaram de que seu trabalho era "antipatriota", e que falando mal do governo para crianças foi "indelicado". Lobato respondeu que "era importante" para ele "transmitir o seu espírito crítico através de suas histórias, e que "as pessoas estavam habituadas a mentir para seus filhos, dizendo que o Brasil era um país realmente maravilhoso". Criacionismo e evolucionismo De acordo com o livro biográfico Minhas Memórias de Lobato, de Luciana Sandroni,MINHAS MEMÓRIAS DE LOBATO - Luciana Sandroni - Companhia das Letras os livros foram proibidos em várias escolas católicas, devido à sua natureza evolucionista. Em 1942, uma freira exigiu que os seus alunos queimassem os livros do Sítio numa fogueira. Acusações de racismo Monteiro Lobato, mesmo depois de sua morte, foi acusado de racismo devido à interpretação e tratamento de pessoas negras em várias de suas obras.:: Revista Emilia :: Em 2010, um educador tentou proibir legalmente um romance da série, especificamente Caçadas de Pedrinho, das escolas por causa da narrativa e termos preconceituosos contidos no livro. De fato, Lobato descreve Tia Nastácia (a mulata), subindo o "mastro de São Pedro que nem uma macaca de carvão" e que "ninguém iria escapar" do ataque de onças "nem Tia Nastácia, que tem carne preta".G1 - Mais uma obra de Monteiro Lobato é questionada por suposto racismo - notícias em EducaçãoMonteiro Lobato e o racismo - Íntegra da entrevista concedida à CartaCapitalnº 716, 21/9/2012, da qual a edição da revista aproveitou trechos. Marisa Lajolo é doutora em Letra...Discussão sobre racismo na obra de Monteiro Lobato continua hoje em reunião no MEC - Notícias - UOL Educação O Conselho Nacional de Educação afirmou que o livro está em desacordo com a legislação brasileira e que deveria não ser mais utilizado por estudantes ou que seja acompanhado de explicações sobre o conteúdo.Sob vigilância| Revista Educação Adaptações Cinema e televisão A série foi adaptada pela primeira vez em uma produção live-action em 1951, com um filme teatral. O Saci, baseado no livro de mesmo nome, foi dirigido por Rodolfo Nanni.Saci comemora 60 anos | revistapontocom No ano seguinte, Sítio tornou-se uma série de televisão criada por Júlio Gouveia e Tatiana Belinky, produzida e exibida pela já extinta TV Tupi.Sítio do Picapau Amarelo (Tupi) - Teledramaturgia Em 1964, a atriz e diretora Lúcia Lambertini (que interpretava a Emília) trouxe a série para a TV Cultura de São Paulo. Ela foi produzida durante seis meses mas não repetiu o sucesso alcançado na TV Tupi. Em 1967, Júlio Gouveia e Tatiana Belinky criaram uma nova série do Sítio, agora pela Rede Bandeirantes, que ficou três anos no ar. Um segundo filme, O Picapau Amarelo, foi lançado em 1973, dirigido por Geraldo Sarno e baseado no livro de mesmo nome. A Rede Globo comprou os direitos e começou a produzir, em conjunto com a TV Educativa, Sítio do Picapau Amarelo, em 1977. Essa versão foi um imenso sucesso e teve duração de dez anos, até que foi cancelada em 1986. Globo viria a produzir uma nova versão do Sítio em 2001. Depois de sete anos de exibição, em 2007, a série foi cancelada devido à baixa audiência. Uma série de animação foi lançado em 2012, produzida pela Globo e Mixer, baseada no livro Reinações de Narizinho e visualmente baseada na série de 2001. Atualmente é exibida pela própria Globo e Cartoon Network. História em quadrinhos Sítio do Picapau Amarelo tornou-se uma história em quadrinhos em 1979, publicada pela Rio Gráfica Editora. Os personagens principais mais tarde recebeu seus próprios títulos, como Emília, Pedrinho e Visconde. A série de 2001 foi trazida para o formato de história em quadrinhos em 2003, mais uma vez, para a campanha do enfrentamento da fome e da miséria Fome Zero, intitulado Emília e a Turma do Sítio no Fome Zero. A série geralmente tratava de reeducação nutricional.HQ - O que é educação alimentar? (Sítio do Pica-Pau-Amarelo)Emília e a Turma do Sítio no Fome Zero Em novembro de 2006, devido ao termino do contrato entre Editora Globo e Mauricio de Sousa Produções, e tendo sido firmado contrato entre Mauricio de Sousa e a Panini Comics para a distribuição das revistas da Turma da Mônica pelos próximos anos, a Editora Globo lançou três revistas em quadrinhos mensais do Sítio do Picapau Amarelo no lugar das revistas da Mônica: Sítio do Picapau Amarelo, revista com os personagens do Sítio em várias aventuras, Revista da Cuca, com histórias protagonizadas pela bruxa Cuca, e '' Você Sabia? Sítio do Picapau Amarelo'', revista com os personagens ensinando várias temas de aprendizagem.Sítio do Picapau Amarelo em novas HQs Discografia (trilha sonora) * Sítio do Picapau Amarelo (1977) * Sítio do Picapau Amarelo Vol. 2 (1979) * Pirlimpimpim (1982) * Pirlimpimpim 2 (1984) * Sítio do Picapau Amarelo (2001) * Sítio do Picapau Amarelo (2005) * Sítio do Picapau Amarelo (2006) Crossovers na obra de Monteiro Lobato Em seus livros Monteiro Lobato já criou muitos encontros entre seus próprios personagens, e os de outros autores, como "Alice no País das Maravilhas" de Lewis Carroll, Peter Pan e Capitão Gancho de J. M. Barrie, além de personagens de Contos de fadas, que estavam em "domínio público", e por tanto poderiam ser usados pelo autor, sem pagar os direitos autorais. Porém Lobato também já usou em suas histórias pessoas reais de Hollywood, e até mesmo personagens de desenhos animados. Hoje em dia isso pode ser chamado de "crossover", ou nesse caso "fanfic" já que estes encontros não foram autorizados pelos criadores dos personagens na época, ou pelos próprios atores. No livro "Reinações de Narizinho" um gato ladrão se faz passar pelo Gato Felix, mas é desmascarado pelo Visconde de Sabugosa. No mesmo livro a Narizinho sonha que Tom Mix estava no Sítio. Em "Memórias da Emília", a Emília "inventa" um encontro (que nunca aconteceu) dela e o Visconde com a atriz mirim da década de 30, Shirley Temple. No mesmo livro aparece o Capitão Gancho lutando com um Popeye mais "desordeiro" do que "herói". Isso pode ser pelo fato de que Monteiro Lobato só chegou a conhecer o Popeye nas primeiras animações da década de 30, onde o marinheiro tinha uma personalidade mais "agressiva" e "estourada", e agia mais por seu interesse próprio (ou da Olívia). Somente algum tempo depois dos primeiros episódios, as animações do Popeye passaram a mostra-lo agindo mais como um "herói", e ele passou a ter uma personalidade mais "correta". Durante um capítulo de "Histórias Diversas", acontece uma festa no Sítio onde os convidados são vários personagens de Contos de Fadas e desenhos animados, e entre eles o Mickey Mouse e o Gato Felix (dessa vez o verdadeiro). Quando as histórias do Sítio foram adaptadas para a TV, nas séries com atores, e na série animada, os personagens de Hollywood tiveram que ser substituídos por outros, para evitar problemas com os direitos autorais. No episódio "Memórias de Emília" de 2002, Shirley Temple foi substituída por "Tonny Power" (um ator fictício, criado para a série da TV), e Popeye foi substituído por uma paródia dele mesmo, "O Marinheiro Popó", e a lata de espinafre por uma lata de açaí. Em "Histórias Diversas" de 2002, Mickey Mouse foi substituído por "Dom Ratão". No episódio "Reinações de Narizinho" de 2001, o gato ladrão que se passava pelo Gato Felix, foi substituído por um gato chamado apenas de "O Gato Contador de Histórias". Na série animada o Gato também não diz o seu nome, mas usa botas e um chapéu, que lembram O Gato de Botas.